ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
District Status Update
With only moments away, Ratchet and the small group gathered together for a plan once they entered the tournament. Ratchet: I need to call Talwyn really quick. Sasha: Of course, do hurry back. Terra: The time is almost here.. Kiva: Yeah, and it's gonna be a huge bloodbath... Reia: Don't worry about that. Clank: I assume you have my wedding gift? Kiva: Yep, it's perfect. Clank: Glad you enjoyed it. Kiva: Anyway, who is Ratchet talking to? Terra: Talwyn, she said something about some intention in some of the districts lately. Kiva: For the tournament? Terra: Yeah. Kiva: Wow... This is more serious than I thought.. Reia: Yeah, it is for me too. Ratchet: Some of the districts couldn't calm themselves down before it starts. Kiva: Seriously? Ratchet: That's what Talwyn told me.. Kiva: Oh, okay. Should we help her? Reia: No, we can't abandoned Katniss when there's so much at risk. We'll miss our shot to help her and a sign for a rebellion. Kiva: Oh, yeah.. That's why we need her.. Ratchet: Right. Get yourself ready, guys. - Nearly fifteen minutes before the tournament gets underway, Kiva tries to pull herself together when Reia walked by to check on her. Reia: Everything ok? Kiva: Just getting ready. Reia: Good. You might not know this, but I did learn a few massage techniques to ease the muscles. Kiva: Really? Reia: Yeah. It'll be quick. If you want to... Kiva: Okay. Reia: Alright, are the shoulders bother you or the back?? Kiva: The shoulders, a little.. Reia: Okay, hold still.. - Reia gently massaged Kiva's shoulders and she seems to enjoy it. After hitting the right point, Reia stopped. Reia: There, finished. Kiva: Thanks, Reia. Reia: Much more relaxed now, huh? Kiva: Yep. Reia: Did you...hear anything last night? Kiva: Well, I don't know about this, but I think I heard your mom's voice. Reia: What!? What did she say??? Kiva: She said 'thank you so much for looking after my dear daughter'. - Believing her mom's message, Reia cried and collapsed. Kiva: *hugs Reia* Shh... Ratchet: What's wrong with Reia this time?? Kiva: Well, Reia has a mom long ago and her message was sent last night. Sasha: What?? Clank: A tale of her parent has imaged resemblance to Reia. Reia: Mom.. *starts crying* Kiva: *still hugging reia* Shh... It's okay. I'm sure she'll be very proud of you. - Reia sniffed and got back up again. Terra: Should Kiva enter Reia's past again? Reia: *sniff* No, that's extremely dangerous, because of Frieza's betrayal on my home planet. Kiva: Aw, Reia... Ratchet: I hate to admit this, but Reia's right. The best we can do is to cheer her up for now. We're in a time limit. Kiva: Alright. - Reia tries to pull herself together when Kiva holds her hand. Kiva: Reia.. I'm surprised that Eriza was your mom, but I'm glad you told me that story last night. Reia: That tale is the only thing I know of her.. Kiva: I know, but we need you to focus. - Reia nodded and smiled. Reia: (Mom.. I'll try to make you proud..) We should go. Katniss is ascending to the tournament. Kiva: Alright.. - As they entered the tubes, Reia can hear her mom's voice for the first time. Eriza: (My sweet child, you already have.) - The group went up to the tournament for the 74th Hunger Games is about to begin. Category:Scenes